Bird Flu
by unicorn guts
Summary: Dib drank too much cough syrup. DibxZim; ZADR.


Dib drank too much cough syrup.

He can feel his mind swimming, foggy and unfocused, a light smile was playing on the corners of his mouth. He had been sick for two weeks already, the stubborn cold wasn't letting up, yet it was his fault for sticking around in the rain when he knew he had a weak immune system.

_Zim gives Dib the once over, eyes flicking from head to toe, taking in the way he was absolutely soaked - clothes hanging heavy from his small frame. Dib's arms outstretched in a way that suggested he wanted a hug. Zim shudders, backing up. _

_"Ziiim," Dib calls jovially, a playful flicker dancing behind his eyes. "Come 'ere."_

_Zim hisses out in pain when the human all of a sudden wraps his arms around his waist, his wet hair pressing against Zim's cheek as Dib rubbed against it. _

But, it was definitely worth getting wet and hugging Zim, watching his skin sizzle from the water smearing against him. It probably should have worried him when he found himself enjoying the physical contact a little too much (all that rubbing), when Zim pushed him away, he noticed that his pants felt a little tighter - and he knew exactly why.

The cough syrup took a toll on Dib's already fragile mental state, he coughed into his hand, trying to remember why he was standing in front of Zim's door. The security system must be more faulty then usual since the lawn gnomes made no attempt at an attack, Dib giggles at nothing as he toys with door handle, he pushes the door open as he shuffles inside.

Zim was just getting out of the control room (toilet) when he spots a familiar little nuisance in his living room, stumbling around as if he were drunk.

"What..." Zim spits out at first, pointing at Dib with a very confused look on his face. "What is this!"

Dib drops the cold medicine bottle he was rolling in between his hands as he looks up at Zim, blinking stupidly, he smiles slowly as he raises his hand to wave.

"Hiiii." Dib says, he laughs as Zim approaches, antennas twitching.

"Your just BEGGING for me to rip out your insides and throw them around like stupid confetti!" Zim hisses, hand reaching to curl his fingers around Dib's collar, Dib laughs again - cheeks a stained pink, he _really_ liked it when Zim yelled. He watched Zim put his disguise on with earnest.

Zim exhales tiredly, he drags Dib outside and kicks the front door shut behind him.

"GO AWAY."

Zim pushes Dib back with one hand and watches him stumble backwards, landing on his backside. Dib grabs at the hem of the Irken's uniform, tugging at it.

"But I'm sick!" Dib whines, Zim growls and smacks Dib's hand away. Dib sniffs a bit, wishing he had a tissue for his stuffy nose.

"And what do you expect me to do about it? Stupid human."

Dib stumbles as he gets up, his knees feel a little weak.

"I think you have something that'll make me feel better." Dib slurs and Zim simply blinks at him, more confused then annoyed.

Dib's skin is paler then usual, Zim observes as Dib is herding him against the front door, the alien doesn't realize this until he feels cold metal through his shirt.

"Uh...Dib...?" He asks nervously and winces as Dib places his hands on each side of Zim's head, cornering him. "Are you running a fever?"

"Why? Are you going to check my temperature?" Dib asks flirtatiously, eyes glazed over, he leans in and his mouth is way to close to Zim's. The Irken squirms uncomfortably.

"D-Dib! Don't! I'll catch whatever you have!" Zim squeaks and attempts to shrink away from him but has no luck, Dib pins him down with his waist.

"Just a peck." Dib exhales and Zim breathes in shakily before the human leans in to kiss him.

Zim inhales sharply, something in his gut lurches as Dib's mouth moves sloppily against his, tasting artificial cherry flavor. Zim grabs Dib by the shoulders and kisses back, _a little_, just to humor the Dib-thing - Dib makes a needy little noise in the back of his throat as he grinds his waist against Zim's.

The alien hisses and pushes him away.

"YOU SAID A PECK, THAT WASN'T A PECK!" Zim cries out indignantly, looking betrayed. "I have your _filthy_ earth germs in my mouth now!"

Dib sneezes and Zim scoots away from him.

"Well, at least I won't have it anymore." Dib teases, eyes drifting over to meet big blue orbs before flitting away again. Zim's mouth falls open before shutting again, he grinds his teeth, infuriated.

**...**

The next day, Dib wakes up feeling better then he's ever felt and when he arrives at school, he passes Zim's desk - he notices the alien seems a bit sickly.

Zim had caught Dib's persistent nasty cold.


End file.
